


A Weekend Home

by RoseApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, M/M, Post Season 5, Rimming, seriously so embarrassing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseApothecary/pseuds/RoseApothecary
Summary: Patrick and David spend the weekend at Patrick's parent's house. Sexy times and embarrassment ensue. Seriously, it gets super embarrassing.





	A Weekend Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so all the mistakes are my very own.
> 
> Don't read this if you don't want to see references up to and including Season 5.

“What did your mom want to talk about earlier? You were on the phone for quite a while. I had to handle Roland’s foot cream nonsense all by myself,” David made a face remembering all of Roland’s gross foot questions. 

Patrick chuckled and handed David a very generous glass of wine and settled next to him on their small couch. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Brewer? I could probably be up for anything that requires this much wine.” David snuggled closer to Patrick while working his long fingers under the hem of Patrick’s pale blue sweater.

“Not drunk per se… just pliable,” Patrick answered. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

David sat up and removed his hand from Patrick’s stomach. “Well, that doesn’t sound good at all. And now I don’t want the wine. Okay, yes, I want the wine, but like, why do I need it? Is this about the wedding? You don’t like the violinist I picked? She wasn’t the best but it’s Schitts Creek, I was lucky to find someone who even knew what a violin is!” David was starting to get worked up and his wine was sloshing precariously near the rim of his glass.

Patrick removed the wine from David’s flailing hand and set it gingerly on the coffee table. “David, stop. The violinist is fine. She’s great, actually. This has nothing to do with the wedding. Or, well, it does, but it’s not bad. I don’t think it’s bad. It’s…”

“Oh my God, just tell me!”

“Okay, okay,” Patrick nervously laughed. “When my mom called she was asking about all our wedding plans and I was doing my best to answer her but you’re so much better at all of that.”

“So why didn’t you come out and deal with Roland while I talked to your mom?”

“I do want you to talk to my mom, just…” Patrick trailed off, finally getting to the part he was nervous telling David about.

“Spit it out, Patrick! Oh my God!”

“My mom wants to be involved in wedding stuff, too. She asked if we would come and stay with them this weekend so you two, and probably me and dad, could go over all the plans.”

David just looked at him for a long minute while Patrick did his best not to look entirely flustered.

“This weekend? In like 3 days, this weekend?”

Patrick shook his head, “Actually in two days. She wants us to come Friday, Saturday, Sunday.”

“Um, okay, so we’re open Friday, Saturday, Sunday…. Those are like our best days. Um, and we have invoices for the store and for the wedding. And like, aren’t you supposed to be the numbers guy? I’m not sure how this is going to work.”

“I might have already told her we’d be happy to come this weekend,” Patrick had the decency to look slightly embarrassed that he’d made these plans without consulting his fiancé. 

David closed his eyes and blew out a long breath. “So we’re going to your home town… to see your parents… for three days… and we’re closing the store down… and we’re leaving in two days? Is that all?”

“And I might have told her we’d stay at their house.” David’s eyes widened in horror. “I know, I know, David. But she asked. And she hasn’t asked anything of me in so long. And I… I want to go. I want to show you where I grew up.”

David softened at that. He still wasn’t thrilled to have this sprung on him, but he understood. “Um, I want to see where you grew up, too… Just, really? We’re going away for three days and we have to like, sleep in your old bunk bed?”

Patrick laughed. “I didn’t have a bunk bed. Only child, remember? And when I went to college I’m pretty sure my parents bought a new mattress for my double bed. It’ll be fine, David. And hey, if you’re worried about the store I’m sure Alexis would watch it for us. I know it was hard on her to stay behind and help take care of your mom when Ted went to the Galapagos.”

“Absolutely not! Remember what happened last time?! She had sex on everything and broke our new bathroom! Ugh! She’d probably have skype sex with him right at the cash register!”

“She’s not going to have skype sex on the register, David! I think it would give her something to take her mind off your mom. And I’ve already asked her,” Patrick looked at David like a little boy about to be reprimanded for doing something he knew he shouldn’t have done.

David couldn’t get mad at that face even if he tried. But he could use it to his advantage. “Fine. She can work the store – I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this – but just so you know you’ve been very naughty.” Patrick’s breath hitched and David snaked his hand back under Patrick’s sweater.

“I’ve been very, very naughty. What are you going to do about it?” David clawed his fingernails down Patrick’s chest and stomach.

“Go get on the bed and I’ll show you.”

____________________

Friday morning came quickly. Alexis claimed to know what she was doing, but David still had major doubts.

“I’ve made a list of everything you need to do each day, Alexis,” Patrick handed her a small notebook. “There’s a delivery coming this afternoon, tomorrow you’ll need to ship out the orders that are boxed up in the back, and Sunday is the day we deep clean the front and reorganize the products.”

“Don’t reorganize anything! I’ll do it Monday when we get back,” David barked at her. “And don’t have sex with anyone on anything. And don’t break the sink. And don’t sample all the products.”

“Don’t be a dick, David. I’ve got this. I have run a store before, remember?”

“Uh, no, you haven’t.”

“Remember! That cute little pop up store in Ho Chi Minh City! I worked there a full day, two if you count the day Nguyen Phu Trong showed up and asked me to be his date to whatever that army thing was.”

Patrick just shook his head and tried not to laugh at the arguing siblings. “David, Alexis is going to be fine. She has the notes and she knows how to work the register. Everyone in town loves her. It’ll be fine.”

“Yes it will, you cute little button face,” Alexis shimmy danced over to Patrick and booped him on the nose. 

“Ugh, fine! Just don’t set anything on fire!” Patrick shoved David toward the door to get him out of there before Alexis decided she didn’t want to help them out at all. “And don’t have sex on anything!” he shouted over his shoulder on the way out the door. Patrick caught a glimpse of Alexis flipping David off and sticking her tongue out at him. That actually went better than he thought it would.

____________________

“So how long is the drive?” David asked approximately 17 minutes into their trip.

“About three and half hours,” Patrick repeated for no less than the tenth time in the last two days.

“So if we stop for lunch we should get there around… 2:30 or 3:00? Will your parents even be home from work?”

“No, they don’t get home until 5:30 or 6:00, but I wanted to give you enough time to get comfortable in the house on your own.”

David bit back a smile and shoved it to the side of his face with pursed lips. Patrick knows him and knows the space he needs. ‘This will be fine. Fun even,’ David thinks to himself. He reaches across the console to intertwine their fingers. “I love you,” he says simply, because it isn’t hard to say it anymore.

“I love you, too.”

____________________

“And this is the high school I went to. If you look back there you can kind of see the baseball fields. I made varsity my sophomore year,” Patrick said with a proud smile. David didn’t know what any of that meant, but his fiancé made it sound important so he squeezed his hand and gave him a bright smile. “We’re almost to my parent’s house.”

After ten more minutes of driving through a neighborhood full of green lawns and white picket fences they pulled up in front of a small and pretty colonial house. It was a white house with blue shutters and a navy door, because of course it was. The hedges along the front of the house were perfectly trimmed and the lawn seemed greener than the houses on either side. There was an RV off to the left of the driveway and the mailbox had a little Toronto Blue Jays emblem painted on the side. This house was everything David imagined a regular happy family lived in. He could imagine bicycles hanging from hooks in the garage just waiting for a family ride through the handsome neighborhood. He could picture twinkling Christmas lights framing the roof and a Santa with his reindeer sitting in the lawn. David saw kids running up and down the sidewalk wearing costumes and shouting trick-or-treat at that navy front door. He pictured a little sandy-haired girl with pigtails drawing chalk pictures on the driveway while a dark-haired little boy ran through the sprinkler. In the blink of an eye, David pictured everything he always said he didn’t want – not because he didn’t really want it, but because he never allowed himself to even dream he could have it. David sat, staring at a house through a car window, holding his fiance’s hand, and saw his future.

Patrick must have realized that something important was going on in David’s beautiful head because he just sat still, holding David’s slightly trembling hand, and let him just look. This was just home for Patrick, but when he leaned forward he could see that David was smiling a tiny soft smile and he was trying to blink away tears.

“Okay, so our bags? Let’s get our bags,” David opened his door and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve before Patrick could see the tears and question him. Patrick just smiled and popped the trunk open before pulling out all their bags and carrying them effortlessly to the front door.

They walked in the front door to an informal foyer. Along one wall was a bench with hooks above it with a couple jackets and ball caps hanging from them. Across from the bench was a small sideboard with a simple mirror above it. Directly in front of them was the staircase and behind the stairs David could see a bright and airy living room. He assumed the kitchen was back there too, but he was frozen in place taking everything in.

“David? My old room is upstairs. All the rooms are upstairs, actually.”

“Oh, yeah, yes. Okay,” David grabbed the lightest bag and followed Patrick up the stairs.

“This is my parent’s bedroom. They have an en suite,” Patrick said of the room directly at the top of the stairs. “And this is my mom’s craft room and office,” he pointed at the second door. “Here’s the bathroom. Since I was the only kid this was basically my bathroom unless we had guests over. And this last room was my old bedroom.” Patrick nudged the door open with his hip and motioned for David to go in first. The room was not big, but not tiny either. Just right for a boy to grow up in, David thought. He took four steps into the room and placed his bag next to the side of the bed and took a long look around. There were small nightstands on either side of the headboard and a chest of drawers directly across from the end of the bed. Next to the doorway was a bookshelf and all around the perimeter of the room were shelves full of trophies, ribbons, and photographs. The deep mahogany stain on all the furniture stood out against the blue gray walls and the navy and white bedding. It was exactly the room David imagined Patrick living in.

David looked all the way around again until his eyes fell on Patrick still standing in the doorway, just watching David. Patrick looked nervous and brave and excited and terrified all at the same time. How was that even possible?

“Watcha thinkin?” David asked as he sat carefully down on the perfectly made bed.

“I’m thinking,” Patrick swallowed audibly, “that I’ve never had a boy in my room before. And I kind of like it.” Patrick’s eyes took in David sitting on his bed and he looked hungry.

“Mmm, really? No friends over to study and casually brush hands with? No stolen kisses while you tried to listen for your parents coming up the stairs?”

“I guess I was just waiting for the right time.”

“And what time would that be?”

“I was waiting for you, David,” Patrick said in his low husky voice that did things to David.

And as much as David wanted to play this game, he wanted Patrick so much more. David practically jumped up off the bed and into Patrick’s space to crush their mouths together. He licked at the seam of Patrick’s lips that automatically opened for him, their tongues frantically licking and searching each other’s mouths. Patrick pulled his mouth back just a fraction of an inch and breathed, “I want you, David. Please.” David kissed down Patrick’s jawline, licking a wet stripe across his stubble to the spot right behind his ear where he licked and sucked and nipped until Patrick was writhing and whining in his arms. David walked them the couple steps to the bed and sat them down, not releasing Patrick’s neck from his lips. He was leaving a mark, he was sure of it, but he couldn’t be bothered to care right now. David moved his lips up to Patrick’s ear and whispered, “Tell me what you want,” while his quick fingers started unbuttoning Patrick’s blue shirt. In an even deeper voice, “I’ll give you anything you want.”

“Ungh… I want…” and Patrick trailed off when his own mouth latched onto David’s collarbone, just above his sweater. 

“Mmm,” David moaned, “do you want to fuck me? In your bed?” David finally got the last button undone and slid Patrick’s shirt off his arms and tossed it aside with no regard for where it landed.

Patrick groaned when David’s clever fingers found his nipples and pinched. He pulled his mouth away from David’s neck to look him in the eye. “No, I don’t want to fuck you.” Confusion flashed across David’s face. Maybe that’s not where this was headed after all. “I want you…” David felt his sweater being pulled off. “To…” Patrick tossed it on top of the dresser. “Fuck me…” Patrick’s deft fingers quickly undid David’s jeans. “In my own bed.” Patrick glanced up into David’s eyes and knew he understood. Patrick needed David to take control in here. In this room where he never even had the courage to kiss another boy. 

David appreciated this and knew how much it meant to Patrick. He wanted him to have everything he never let himself know he needed. He quickly changed their positions and laid Patrick on his back while he kissed down his chest and then sat up to quickly remove their shoes and socks. Patrick was breathing hard when David came up to straddle him, both of them in just their jeans. David leaned down to kiss Patrick, his full weight pressing him into the mattress, and he rolled his hips just so Patrick could feel how much he wanted him. Patrick groaned and grabbed David’s ass to haul him even closer.

“But what if your parents walk in?” David asked in as innocent a voice as he could muster. “What would they say if they saw a boy fucking you in your bed?”

“Mmm, David… I need you. Pleeeaaase,” Patrick was trying to roll his hips up to create a tiny bit of friction. “I don’t give a fuck what my parents see! Please. Please.” Patrick snaked his hands between them to shove at David’s tight jeans. He couldn’t get them to budge in the position they were in but he managed to cup his hand over David’s hard length and that did it. David sat back on his heels and pulled Patrick’s jeans and white briefs down in one fluid motion. Then came Patrick’s favorite part of undressing – David trying to squirm out of his painted on jeans. The wiggle and the shimmy while David wrestled with his pants was so ridiculously charming to him. He knew David felt ridiculous every time. He even asked once why David didn’t just wear looser pants, which was answered with a look that could kill. ‘Because I look fucking hot in these, obviously.’ And he was right. He looked fucking hot.

Finally David was naked and it was glorious. Patrick had a naked man in his childhood bedroom for the first time ever and he actually felt a little giddy, but a naked David Rose usually had that effect on him. David slowly crawled up the bed kissing his way up Patrick’s legs, stopping to nip and suck at each thigh before moving higher. Patrick moaned and spread his legs for David, not even caring that he looked desperate. Finally, mercifully, David moved his head where Patrick wanted it. He looked down just in time to see David’s pretty pink tongue lick his lips before licking a searing stripe up his cock and swirling that pretty tongue around the head and dipping in into his slit. Patrick’s head fell back when David swallowed him down in one smooth motion. David brought his right hand up to wrap around the base of Patrick’s thick cock, slowly jacking him while bobbing up and down. With his left hand David cupped Patrick’s balls and gently tugged on them. Patrick moaned obscenely and spread his legs even wider. “Nmfff… David…” David looked up, his mouth still full of Patrick. He hummed and felt Patrick tremble underneath him before he pulled off and rested his chin right next to Patrick’s now glistening and very hard cock. “I can guess what you want, or you could just tell me,” David’s voice was huskier than usual thanks to his throat being worked open.

Patrick wasn’t great about asking for what he wanted in bed. He was better at placing David in certain positions and then moaning loud, loud, louder to let him know that he got it right. But here, in this room, Patrick felt like he could do anything, ask for anything. “I want you to eat me. Get me all wet and work me open with your tongue and your fingers,” Patrick’s heart was racing and he was getting turned on even more vocalizing what he wanted. “And when I can’t take it anymore I want you to fuck me into this bed until you come inside me.” There was one more part of this little fantasy, but he wasn’t sure he could really say it. What the fuck… “and then… I want you on your knees while I come on your beautiful face.” David’s eyes went from chocolate brown to stormy black as his pupils dilated with complete arousal.

Patrick looked into those dark eyes as he lifted his own thighs and pulled them up and back for easier access. “Ugh, you look so good for me…” David mumbled as he moved into place. He wasted no time licking around Patrick’s puckered hole, teasing the outside with wet lingering kisses. “Mmm, you taste so good,” David muttered mostly to himself before spearing his tongue and working it sloppily inside. David had spit on his chin and his cheeks and he loved every second of having his fucking sloppy mouth on his fiance’s asshole. “Please, David, I need more. More. More. More,” Patrick chanted while squeezing his own nipples into hard little nubs. David doubled down and thrust his tongue as deep as he could get it into Patrick before licking around, pulling out, and doing it again and again. “Want your fingers…. Please…,” Patrick practically sobbed with need.

David sat back for a quick reach into the bag next to the bed and pulled out the lube he wasn’t sure they’d be using this weekend. Thank god for planning for every circumstance. He quickly slicked up his fingers and manipulated them around Patrick’s already wet hole. “Just give it to me, David!” Patrick shouted and who was David to refuse such a request? He slipped two fingers in simultaneously without waiting. Patrick’s answering moan was all David needed to start fucking them in and out at a punishing speed. “Three!” Patrick grunted out and David quickly added a third while keeping up the pace. “David, I need you. Fuck me before I come! Please! Need you. In my. Ass. NOW!” David looked down at Patrick all opened up for him while he lubed up his cock. Patrick had never asked for it like this before and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to last very long. David lined up his cock with Patrick’s stretched hole and slowly began to push in. But Patrick couldn’t wait for him and he pushed back against David until he was fully sheathed in Patrick’s tight heat. “Holy fuck!” David had never gone that fast with him and it brought him right to the edge. Patrick writhed beneath him begging to be fucked. “Wait, wait just a second or I’m going to come right now,” David pleaded. Patrick slowed down his movements so David wouldn’t come embarrassingly quickly. 

“Fuck me hard, David. Want to feel it tomorrow and the next day. Want to know you were in my ass, fucking me in my room.” David growled and began an unrelenting pace. He grabbed ahold of Patrick’s thighs and leaned into him while he fucked himself closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m almost there,” David practically yelled through gritted teeth. “Patrick! Fuck! I’m so fucking close!”

“Fuck me! Fuck me so hard! I want it, David. Give it to me! Fuck! Fuck! Harder!” Patrick cried.

“PATRICK!” David literally screamed as he came and came and came inside Patrick’s hot ass. He had never come so hard in his entire life. Holy fuck. He fell forward, his sweaty forehead falling onto Patrick’s chest as he tried to remember how to breathe. But before he knew which way was up, Patrick was slipping David out of him and pulling him to the floor to kneel. 

Patrick stood in front of David furiously jacking himself off inches from David’s face. “Oh fuck David. You look so good on your knees. So pretty. So beautiful.” Patrick mumbled as he got closer to the edge, David’s cum leaking from his ass.

“Yeah, give it to me. I want it all over my face. Come on me!”

“David! Fuck! David! David! DAVID! DAVID!” Patrick chanted his name over and over and over with increasing volume until David was sure the house was going to shake apart. Patrick shot ribbons of hot cum just as David opened his mouth and just as the bedroom door was whipped open.

“David are you…? Oh my god!” Marcy exclaimed, seemingly frozen to the spot, and absolutely seeing everything.

“Holy fuck!” David shouted, realizing there was absolutely nowhere to hide from the spot on his knees.

“MOM!” Patrick cried, softening cock in his hand and cum dripping down both legs.

As if in slow motion, everyone started moving at the same time. David got tripped up in the bag next to the bed and fell face first onto the comforter, ass on display for everyone. ‘Great, now the blanket’s full of fucking cum,’ he immediately thought. Marcy tried backing out as quickly as possible, but her shirt got stuck on the doorknob and instead of leaving the door shut with her trapped in the room with her naked son and his naked fiancé. Patrick seemed to be the only one to realize there was nowhere to go and when he tried to turn around to hide his cock his mom got an even better look at his cum-painted legs. He felt like a teenager being caught in the act. It was fun to pretend that with David, but this was beyond mortifying. He was embarrassed for himself and humiliated for David. 

After what felt like hours Marcy finally untangled her shirt and escaped the room. David and Patrick just stared at each other, horrified, and then broke into self-conscious laughter. 

“So that just happened,” Patrick said after they stopped laughing. He was rummaging around the room for tissues or a towel or something to clean them up with.

“Yep, and I’m just gonna go ahead and jump out this window. What the fuck? I thought you said she wouldn’t be home until 5:30! It’s,” he looked at the clock on the nightstand, “only 4:15!” 

“She’s NEVER home before 5:30! I don’t know what’s going on!” He gave up looking for a towel since there was obviously nothing in this room they could clean up with. “Okay, we’re going to have to leave this room and take a shower. And open a window since it smells like we just had sex for an hour.”

“How do you expect me to look your mother in the eye after what she just saw,” David motioned down his entire body like he was explaining the uses of body milk.

“Mmkay, David, I’m pretty sure I’m the one who should be dying since she’s MY mother and she literally watched me come all over your face while your cum oozed out of my ass. I think I win the biggest embarrassment award.” 

David bit his lip to avoid another bout of nervous laughter. “Yeah, yours is probably worse for sure. Um, hey, do you still not give a fuck what your parents see?”

Patrick grimaced, “Grab some clothes. We’re going to shower and then if I know my mother we will go downstairs and she will never mention this again.” He pulled a fresh set of clothes out of his bag. “At least I hope she won’t…” he muttered.


End file.
